Sudden Realizations
by Cymbalyne4580
Summary: This is what happens when i'm on wiki and i finally understand something on there.] Cymbalyne, a 14 year old ghost that lives with Clockwork is on Dan's wikipedia. What happens and how does she react when she finds out something very interesting. And Funny! Dan, unsuspecting, ends up the victim by asking her with the heck she's laughing so hard in the middle of night. T for Cursing
1. One-Shot

_**A/N: Oh Gods... I've read the wiki on his powers and stuff how many times and i just NOW understand this: Age: 24 (Chronallogicaly 10) How did I NOT Understand that?! If you don't either, all wil be explained in this CRACK one-shot.**_

_**Yes this has me/my OC in it**_

_**Flames will be deleted or ignored**_

_**Dan or Danny Phantom does NOT nor will he EVER belong to me. Butch Hartman owns him T^T**_

_**Enjoy! **_

_**-Start Line here-**_

"Gods, I just CAN'T see him as Plasmius. It's to weird." Cymbalyne kept scrolling up the screen, on the Wiki page. she looked bored as hell until her eyes caught something she'd seen before on there.

"Okay, I know what 'Chronallogically' means so..." She trailed off, taking a sip of her coffee. Her eyes widened and she nearly choked. "Oh! Oh God, I CAN'T Believe that!" She fell off her desk cahir laughing so hard.

Dan had been walking aimlessly in the time tower, when he heard a girl's laghter. He looked at one of the many clocks and saw the time. _'It's 11 o'clock at night. How is she laughing that damn hard?'_ He thought. He passed Clockwork, who had an amused and knowing smirk on his face. _'Okay so he knows.' _He walked to the room causing such annoying sounds. The door marked with a big scratched in _'C'_. He rolled his eyes as the laughter continues, more hysterically and pushed the door open. Cymbalyne, the fourteen year old ghost, was lying on the floor, grasping her sides crying and red-faced. Dan sighed.

"Shut the Hell up Cym," He growled. He glanced at her laptop screen, seeing the wiki was on him. Dan narrowed his eyes. "What the hell is so funny about me?" she made no attempt to stop laughing but pointed to the chart, more likely the age. He looked confused.

"So? It says i'm 24. That's because I am. Idiot..." He muttered the last thing but looked unamused as Cymbalyne picked herself off the floor from her hysterics.

"Naw, Dan. You don't understand." She laughed quietly and sat back down in her chair. Dan raised an eyebrow.

"How so?" he asked, leaning against the door panel. She pointed out what was in parenthesis. Dan blushed an uncharacteristically shade of red, and had a blank look on his face. "I am not 10." he muttered, looking at the screen. Cymbalyne pondered this.

"Physically, no. But Technically you ARE 10. That means i'm older that you!" She stuck out her forked tongue at him and turned back to the screen.

Dan rolled his eyes, "Yeah and that was REAL mature, Cym. And No, you are not older than me. I'm 24, not 10." Cymbalyne sighed.

"Technically with Danny's side you are 24. But that's because he was _**fourteen **_when he split his ghost half from his human half. So technically _**Danny Phantom **_was already 14 when you were created. You've been alive or, err, _**yourself **_for _**ten years. **_you were still _**Danny Fenton**_or a halfa before you became, well you. So technically _**Danny **_is still 14, and you, Dan, are 10." She explained, long winded-ly (I did not expect it to be that long when i thought of/realized it...) Dan pulled a blank face again, and calmly said.

"I fucking hate you, I really fucking hate you." With that he left her bedroom, and walked back to where Clockwork was checking the time stream. He noticed Dan's frazzled and annoyed appearance and guessed.

"I'm guessing you talked to Cymbalyne then?" Dan just nodded and muttered again.

"I really fucking hate her." Clockwork just nodded, and looked back to the time portals.

Dan stood there, next to him when they heard Cymbalyne's voice come from her room.

"Oh Dan~!"

Oh God, not again...

-Start Line Here-

God that was much longer and _**weirder **_than i expected it to be... Poor Dan.

This is what my OC looks like, if you guys actually WANT to know:

Long Black Hair with white striped bangs

Reddish-purple eyes

has kind of like dan's skin color/more of a lighter shade

Revitivley Short

fangs and forked tongue (Cuz those are AWESOME!)

three scars on left wrist

Her Clothing:

Dark navy hoodie

Black t-shirt with white bubble letters 'YOLO'

Grey skinny jeans

Black converse shoes

Snake bites

Gauges(in ears like regular earings)

black wristbands

Tattoo on right wrist of Kanji meaning 'Domino'

no i don't own YOLO or the Converse company.

Please Review!

-Cymbalyne4580


	2. Apparently more than a one-shot

_**A/n: Okay, this seond drabble is for Reid Phantom, who was the first person to review for **__**Sudden Realizations**__**. She gave me the idea of this second shot.**_

_**(c) Danny Phantom Belongs to Butch Hartmen**_

_**(c) Temporal Belongs to Reid Phantom**_

_**(c) Cymbalyne belongs to me**_

_**This has OCs in it.**_

_**Flames will be deleted or ignored**_

_**Enjoy~**_

-line here-

Laughter filled the halls of the time tower in the Ghost zone. Clockwork smiled knowingly, as his son, Temporal and Cymbalyne laughed and planned.

He looked upwards, seeing Dan asleep on one of the pillars, much like a cat. He laughed at the idea. There was a crash from down the hall, and Cymbalyne cursing.

"Shit! Temporal, was that meant to happen?" He heard his son sigh.

"No Cymbalyne, it wasn't. Look, I'll fix this. You go get Vlad and Danny." He replied. Clockwork didn't hear a reply so she must've just nodded.

Cymbalyne cast open a ghost portal to the Human zone. She stepped through the portal, giving Temporal some peace. He continued on fixing the ghost and human sheild he and Cymbalyne were trying to construct for an idea the two had come up with. He grinned at the thought. Man, would Dan be pissed.

"Hrmm... Who first?" Cymbalyne asked first, handling a Fenton thermos carefully. She looked towards the school then shook her head. She flew towards Mayor Masters' Mansion. (Damn... to many 'M's) "Vlad it is." she muttered. She turned intangible and flew through the front door. Cymbalyne looked from side to side, shocked. She knew he was rich, but couldn't he afford an interior designer?

She shook her head. _**'Not the objective Cym." **_She flew through the house, looking for the man's bedroom. She rolled her eyes when she saw an all white cat stroll right past her, unaware of the spectral spook. She walked into the room the feline left and saw Vlad asleep in his King size bed, hugging a Maddie Plush? She choked on her laughter, and shook her tears away silently. Cymbalyne uncapped the Fenton Thermos and sucked the sleeping man inside. She stood there a few feet off the ground, eyebrows scrunched together.

"That was unusually easy for Plasmius... Somehow, I don't see getting Danny as easily. Better be careful then." She pondered to the empty room. She flew up through the roof and made her way to Casper high. When the school came into view, She bit her lip and stud. Her skin color would definitly get her noticed immedietly. _**'Temporal would know what to do...' **_She thought. Cymbalyne landed on the concrete roof.

"Okay, I could lure him out. Just appear and capture him, or I could steal his friends," She thought. "Well i need this to go over smoothly so, Letter A works." She hooked the thermos onto her studded belt and sank through the roof into the school. She looked around and groaned. "Yay, School Spirit." She mutterd.

Cymbalyne went invisible and walked down the hallway. _'What class would he have now?'_ She looked at the Clock. _**12:43 **_"Hrmm, that would usually mean lunch wouldn't it?" She shrugged and sank through the floor again. Looking around, Cymbalyne opened the doors to the cafeteria as silently and slid through unnoticed. She immedietly noticed the Boy sitting with his friends, laughing and talking.

She flew up to him, still invisible, and whispered. "Come and get me ghost boy..." Danny shivered and his ghost sense went off.

"Gotta go guys." He ran to the boys' bathroom and switched into Phantom.

Danny flew out of the school looking for someone. Anyone.

"Looking for me?" He turned around rapidly, finding a ghost around his age in grey jeans and a blue hoodie. Her skin was a lighter shade of sea foam. She had snake bites and long black and white hair. Danny had never met this ghost before today. He narrowed his eccentric green eyes and glared into her reddish purple ones.

"Who the hell are you?"He growled. She shook her head.

"Tsk, Tsk. Danny I expected better out of you. So rude." She blasted him into a building with a purple ecto-blast. He shook himself off and stared at her, incrediously.

"Okay, Now I really want to know," Danny said and Blasted at her with an ice beam. She dodged easily, and raised an eyebrow. "And Who are you? My mother!?" The girl laughed and dodged another beam from Danny.

"You know, i really expected more from you. Anyway, I have a schedule to keep." She disapeared from his line of sight and whispered in his ear. "It was fun talking. You'll see me sooner than later." With that, she sucked him, forcefully, into the metal container.

Cymbalyne hooked the container back onto her belt and ripped a portal into the Ghost zone. She flew through it landed back into Clockwork's tower once again.

_**3:23 **_

"Wow, time does fly when you're capturing people." She laughed. She walked back into the room, Temporal and her had been in this morning and noticed him working on getting the ghost sheild up.

"Hello." He said, typing on a keyboard he had to the side of him. She nodded and set the canister down on a table by the door.

"Almost done?" Temporal sighed and looked up, his eyes annoyed.

"Yes Cymbalyne, Now go get Dan." Cymbalyne sighed, and left the room. She took the thermos with her.

"Clockwork, Have you seen Dan?" She asked the time master. He nodded, shifting his form to that of an old man. She rolled her eyed. "Can you tell me where?" Cymbalyne urged. Clockwork sighed, smiling.

"Look up, Cym." She followed his gaze and found Dan, sleeping on a pillar.

She flew up to where he was and muttered quietly. "He looks like a house cat." Dan groggily opened his eyes. He lifted his eyes.

"Clock?"

He turned and immedietly his eyes widened. Cymbalyne was standing, err floating right next to him.

"FUCK!" He fell off the pillar and Cymbalyne busted out in laughter.

"Damn Dan! That was Hilarious!" She floated down to where he landed and whistled. "That must've hurt." He glared at her.

"No, I just fell three stories because of YOU!" He growled sarcastically.

Cymbalyne nodded, and pulled out the Thermos. "Well, iT's time to go away. See ya soon Dan!" She sucked him inside just as soon as he screamed profanity. She walked back into the room and dropped the thermos onto the table.  
"Got it ready?" She asked, leaning against the door frame.

Temporal nodded. "Yeah, Have the thermos?" Cymbalyne nodded and handed him the bruised device. He plugged it in the computer and pressed the release button. Dan, Danny, and Vlad materialized inside of the ghost sheild, all unconcious. Cymbalyne pulled up a big black curtain between the sheild and them. Temporal gave her a incredious look.

"Is that really necassary?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yes, yes it was." He sighed, Cymbalyne really wasn't sane.

"Now we wait for them to wake." Cymbalyne sat down next to the older ghost, and played with the strings at the end of her fraying hoodie.

-line here-

Well that was part one. Sorry it took so long Reid! I had school, not to mention i was and still am sick.

Please R&R! -Cymbalyne4580


	3. Finally got this one done

A/N: I cannot apologize enough for how late this is. I mean seriously it has been since December 11th. I feel so bad Reid that i didn't get this out to you sooner.

-Line Start up Here-

Dan woke up groggy, his vision swimming. He sat up, and rubbed his temple.

"Where the fuck am I? I swear i'm going to muder that girl one day."

He noticed Danny and Vlad sitting next to him, unconcious. Dan grinned maliciously, and raised a clawed hand. Before he could hurt the two a voice rang out from seemingly nowhere.

"Do that, and I'll have you put back into the thermos."

The voice was definitley male, but young so it wasn't Clockwork. It wasn't as childish as Cymbalyne's voice had sounded so he had to be older than her.

"Now that wasn't nice Temporal, and I thought that was my job?" Cue the annoying teenager now.

Ah, and it was Temporal. Dan had almost forgotten that Clockwork had had a son. He was so used to Cymbalyne's annoying personality that he hadn't noticed Temporal's more quiet nature. But that didn't mean he couldn't come up with some rather mischevious pranks. He was Clockwork's son after all.

Dan had lowered his clawed fingers back to his side and noticed the big black curtain seperating the room in half. He sweatdropped,

"Yeah... That's definitley Cymbalyne's work," He muttered. "I didn't know you and Cym were so close, Temporal. What is she? Your girlfriend?" He taunted. He had forgotten that Temporal could be just as dangerous as his was quickly reminded of this when Kopis, Temporal's sword, came flying towards him. The sword had came through the black curtain so the two kids must've been hiding behind it.

Dan ducked out of the way and swore. It was Cymbalyne he could tease and get a non-threatening response out of. It was Temporal who he'd have to be careful of.

"Don't make such childish assumptions. It's unbecoming of you." Temporal responded, summoning his blade back to him.

Dan watched as the sword dissapeared, and growled.

"I'm the one who's being childish? You're the one hiding behind a bed sheet!"

He mocked angrilly. Standing to his full height, he walked over to the black cloth. When he tried to pull it back, a shock resounded through his body.

"Fuck, what was that?" He seethed, pulling his hand back quickly.

"That Dan, was an ecto-energy field key'd into not only your's but also Danny's and Vlad's ecto-signatures. If one of you tries to leave you'll get a nasty shock." Cymbalyne snickered, clearly finding the whole thing amusing.

Dan raised an eyebrow, "Why? Because you find it amusing to torture me? This time you just decided to add the two idiots? Or was that Temporal's idea?" He said, growling lightly. It was bad enough he had to spend his time with the girl, but now Danny and Cheesehead were there too?

"No, I just like telling you things you haven't managed to notice yet. Like how you're really ten." He could hear the fourteen year old smirk.

Dan growled loudly, "I am not ten, Dammit!"

This was the time for Danny to randomnly wake up, because Dan and Cymbalyne having an arguemnet, even if one-sided tended to be very loud.

"The fuck?" Danny's eyes widened at seeing his older-albeit-evil self standing in front of him, yelling at no one in particular. "That's it. I always knew i was crazy." Putting his hands to his face, Danny wiped his eyes.

Dan glared at his younger counterpart, "Great, now he decides to wake up." He rolled his eyes, as Danny stood.

"It's not like i chose to be here, wherever the hell here tends to be." Danny replied, stretching.

"Wow, i thought he would have had a lot worse of a reaction seeing Dan in the same room as him."

Danny looked around, eyes considerabley wider.

"Yes, but then again this is Danny. Who knows what could have happened?" Temporal replied.

"Uh, you do Temporal." Dan could practically hear Cymbalyne shaking her head.

"Wait a second, Since when have you been 'Dan'?" Danny asked, eyebrow raised towards his older self.

Dan rolled his eyes, "For a while now, idiot. Ilike how you're still not concerned that you're stuck in a room with both me and Vlad in it." He eyed the halfa curiously.

"I'm choosing to ignore it at the moment. Who're the voices that have seemingly coming from nowhere?" Danny asked, eyeing the black curtain.

"The girl is Cymbalyne. She's your age but completely annoying, more so than you. The guy is Temporal, Clockwork's so. He's around fifteen i think." Dan answered, arms crossed over his chest.

"And they brought us here why?" The halfa asked, slowly reaching for the obsidian fabric.

"Wouldn't go for that if I were you," Dan said, raising his right hand where scorch marks were on his glove. "And to answer your question, i have no fucking clue. If i did, I wouldn't be in this mess."

Danny lowered his hand from the fabric, and sighed. So much for school. Not like he was passing anyway.

"Now that's not true. You'd still be stuck here, you'd just be a whole lot less happy." Cymbalyne responded.

"Do you think i'm happy now? Sorry if the frown and current disdain fools you." Danny and Temporal chuckled.

Cymbalyne sighed, "Just wake Vlad up already dumbass. It'll go a lot quicker if he's up and somewhat active." She snapped.

Dan raised his hands in mock defeat and grinned, his fangs glinting.

"Fine, Fine." He shot an ectoblast at the billionare's face. The sound resounded through the room and Vlad screeched.

"Sprinkled Oreos! What the Fuck!"

"Sprinkle Oreos..?" Dan and Danny questioned, heads tilting in confusion.

"They are more alike than they'd like to agree." Cymbalyne whispered to her companion. Temporal nodded and continue to watch the three.

Vlad shot up, his hair messed up beyond belief and his pyjamas ruffled. Noticing Danny and the older ghost, Vlad switched forms into Plasmius.

"I almost forgot how annoying he was." Dan remarked, scratching his chin. Danny nodded,

"Yeah but at least you didn't have to deal with him."

"You're right there. But it doesn't mean i don't have to deal with my own idiot." Dan replied.

Vlad watched the two converse and made a list of similarities.

They both looked increasingly alike, They both had the 'D' symbol adorning their chests, they both had snarky and annoying attitudes, and both clearly had a disliking towards him.

But who the hell was the older one?

"Who the butter biscuits are you?" He quizzed, eyebrow raised in suspiscion.

"Dan. Cross me, i'll kill you." He replied casually looking at his gloves.

Vlad blinked, then glared at the younger ghost.

"I don't know who you think you are-"

"I think i'm a ghost who just warned you're dumbass. Do i need to repeat the threat or something?" Dan growled, glaring heatedly at the older male. Vlad might be older, but he was stronger and had a shorter temper.

"Vlad, this is Dan. He's an older evil version of me who's homocidal, psychopathical, and completely fucked up, who hates both of us by the way. No questions? Good." Danny said, scratching the back of his head nervously. Dan and Vlad looked at him.

Dan shrugged and nodded, "Yeah, Danny-boy pretty much has it right."

"But how...?" Vlad muttered, staring incrediously at the two.

This is when the black curtain decided to raise, showing the two young ghosts that had been hiding behind it.

"Cheese Logs, what in the world?" Vlad asked, as the black cloth raised.

Cymbalyne waved at Dan, who decided to flip her off.

"Now that wasn't nice." She muttered.

"I'm not nice." Dan replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ain't that the truth." Danny muttered, sparing a glance towards the older male. Temporal sighed, he was friends with a group full of idiots.

"Why the fuck are we here anyway?" Vlad asked.

"I was getting to that!" Cym yelled, her face held scratches and her clothes had burn marks everywhere.

"Dude what the hell happened to you?" Dan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not the point! You guys are here because of Dan's parents." She smirked, ignoring all the confused looks from the three.

"My parents are dead, retard." Dan sweatdropped. Temporal smirked, he knew where Cymbalyne was going with this.

"No they aren't," Dan gave a confused glance towards the older boy, when she smiled. "They're right in front of you!" She laughed.

"Oh Hell no." Dan said flatly.

"You are not serious." Danny said, glancing at Dan.

"What's she talking about? Vlad demanded.

"This is not like last time!" Dan yelled, glaring at Cymbalyne.

"Last time?" Danny asked, now staring confusedly at Dan.

"Is anybody going to tell me what's going on?"

"No." Cymbalyne answered.

"Last time, which was like last week, She tried to convince me i was ten because of some stupid wikipedia pages!" Dan answered Danny, growling at the fourteen year old girl.

"And now she's trying to conince us we are somehow your parents? How the fuck does that work?!" Danny yelled, arms being thrown into the air.

"I an specify if you'd let me you know." Cymbalyne answered, boredly looking at the three ghosts.

"How?" Dan asked.

"Since a child is made from two different strands of DNA, you are technically Danny and Vlad's child. You have half of Danny's DNA file, then half of Vlad's. It makes perfect sense if you think about it long enough. Even though it's not physically possible for the two to have a child, when their ghost forms mixed, it created an entirely new being. Which clearly means you are Danny's and Vlad's child." She explained, trying hard to laugh as Dan and Danny's expressions quickly melted from disbelief to horror.

"Well she does make a valid point." Vlad stated.

"Vlad, Shut up!" Danny snapped.

"Where the fuck do you come up with this shit?" Dan asked, shaking himself out of his stupor.

"The internet." She answered.

"Seriously?" Danny asked.

"No, i just spend too much time watching the time portals." Cymbalyne replied, removing the barrier from the middle of the room. Ecto energy sparked and sizzled but faded from view. "Hope i mentally traumatized you." She said, walking out with Temporal. The two were snickering and whispering over the event already. No doubt Clockwork would soon find out, if he didn't already know.

Danny shook his head, "That is one really fucked up girl." He muttered.

"Yeah, and I have to live with her." Dan replied, waving a hand through his flaming hair.

"Okay, i've had a question for a while now." Danny said, leaning backwards against the wall, arms behind his head.

"Shoot." Dan replied, lazily looking over to Vlad who was deeply in thought.

"Is your hair _on _fire, or is _it_ fire?" Danny asked, completely serious.

"It's fire. Why does everybody ask me that?" Dan answered, glancing back over to Danny.

Danny shrugged, and said

"Well I better leave, Sam's probably spamming my phone by now."

"Tell her i said hi." Dan chuckled, watching Danny lean up off of the wall and give him a look.

"Yeah, i'm not doing that." With that, the halfa left the tower, intangible.

Dan sighed and left the room going into the main hall where the time portals were held. Flying up to the pillars, he went back to the position he was in before all this started. Curling in on himself, Dan went back to sleep, ignoring the time master below.

Clockwork smiled, as Cymbalyne watched from her bedroom door. Dan was probably going to get more hell from her later, but she'd let him sleep. He's gone through enough for one week.

As for Temporal, he left to see his mother on the other side of the ghost zone.

Vlad was still thinking in the room the three had been trapped in. after some time he'd come up with his own solution.

"It's a completely valid reason!" he yelled.

Dan looked up and glowered at the doorway, "He's a fucking idiot. There's no way he's ever going to be my father." Laying his head back down, Dan went back to sleep ignoring any other cries yelled from the nutcase.

=====================Line Break Up===================

A/N: i hope that was good. I apologize again Reid for being so late.

As For my other Dan Story, I'm Working on it. I've been really busy with my school work, getting ready for the end of the year is not fun.

-Cymbalyne


End file.
